Le démon de Noël
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Les soeurs Halliwell et leurs familles s'apprêtent à fêter Noël. Donc pas d'attaque de démon dans la maison, merci !


**Titre :** Le démon de Noël.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Charmed_.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Billie, Wyatt, Chris, et « l'invité surprise ».  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour un personnage explosé à la fin.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Série créée par Constance M. Burge.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> (toute petite) Adventure, Family, General, Humor.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 01, _L'invité surprise_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 131 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Post saison 8. Ne contient pas à proprement dit de spoiler, mais il est fait référence aux personnages qui apparaissent dans cette saison-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Le démon de Noël<strong>

Ce n'était pas parce que la famille Halliwell combattait quotidiennement les démons que les sœurs sorcières négligeaient les traditions. Il y avait les anniversaires, la fête d'Indépendance américaine, Halloween (d'ailleurs, les démons semblaient toujours s'en donner à cœur joie ce jour-là, à croire qu'ils avaient le sens de l'humour), Thanksgiving… et Noël.

Le planning était des plus chargés. Une semaine auparavant, il fallait éviter d'affronter des démons dans le salon. Piper insistait sur ce point. Fêter Noël avec des rideaux brûlés et de la poussière de démons sur le tapis ferait désordre. Le mot d'ordre était donc de propulser les démons dans le couloir, voire le jardin, si on arrivait à ouvrir la porte à temps, pour les neutraliser. Quand elle le pouvait, Paige les éclipsait et leur réglait leur compte dans l'arrière-cour, de l'autre côté du jardin d'hiver.

Depuis début décembre, Piper s'activait en cuisine. Personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Ce qu'elle faisait, mystère. Billie avait tenté une fois d'entrer, Piper n'avait pas hésité à faire exploser la poignée de porte qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Billie en avait été quitte pour la peur de sa vie. Phoebe n'arrivait pas à se servir de son don de prémonition pour savoir ce qui se fabriquait dans « la cuisine du diable ». En tout cas, ça sentait bon. Ils devaient donc prendre leur mal en patience.

Les autres étaient chargés de la décoration de la maison. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, entre les attaques de démons et autres créatures magiques, leur travail, leur amoureux respectif, et tout un tas d'autres contrariétés. Accrocher des guirlandes, des couronnes et des petits anges en papier pouvait s'avérer être une sacrée épreuve.

- Wyatt, arrête de déplacer les boules de verre, lança Piper en entrant dans le salon.

L'enfant aux boucles blondes innocentes s'amusait depuis cinq minutes à éclipser les boules en différents endroits. Parfois c'était le sapin… Parfois c'était la tringle à rideaux.

- Chris, on ne mange pas les petits santons. Franchement, Paige, tu laisses la boîte à côté de lui, à quoi tu penses ? Tu sais ce qui se passera s'il en avale une ?

- Euh, je suppose que son frère le guérira en un rien de temps. Sauf s'il a décidé que le laisser mourir serait drôle. Mais j'en doute. Il n'a pas de raison de lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

- En tout cas, évite de laisser traîner des choses près de _mon_ fils. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Piper récupéra le bébé, qui fit la grimace en voyant ses jouets lui échapper.

- Et pourquoi des cœurs dans le sapin ?

Phoebe y jeta un œil puis grogna :

- Coop ! C'est Noël, pas la Saint-Valentin ! Attends un peu ton tour et laisse-nous fêter Noël comme on veut, d'accord ?

- Comme vous voulez… Ca signifie que vous allez invoquer des petites fées et des nains ? s'informa le Cupidon.

- Si on les utilisait pour une raison aussi frivole, je crois qu'ils ne nous pardonneraient jamais. Remarque, on pourrait tenter de demander aux nains de porter des habits d'elfe et de…

- Oui, si tu veux qu'ils se mettent ensuite à attaquer le manoir avec leurs jolis petits chapeaux à pompons sur la tête, répliqua Paige, s'énervant avec une bombe à neige récalcitrante.

- Tu as raison. En tout cas, Coop… _Aucun_ cœur. S'il te plaît.

L'intéressé parut malheureux comme la pierre mais fit disparaître tout cœur ou décoration rose du salon.

Piper, portant toujours le petit Chris, parcourut la pièce du regard.

- Il y a encore du boulot.

- Si tu veux donner un coup de main…, siffla Paige.

- J'ai suffisamment à faire dans la cuisine. Mais vous avez Leo pour vous aider, non ? Tiens, mais où est-il ? Leo ! Leo !

Le mari de Piper arriva depuis le couloir. Sa chemise était couverte de paillettes et il arborait sur le menton une élégante barbe de… cheveux d'ange.

- Mon chéri, c'est sur le sapin qu'on met ça. Pas sur les êtres humains.

Avec une moue penaude, Leo enleva les cheveux d'ange et secoua ses vêtements. Wyatt rit en voyant l'air scintiller de paillettes.

- Seigneur, on ne va jamais terminer à temps…, soupira Phoebe.

* * *

><p>La veille de Noël, tout était prêt. Le repas avait été plantureux et surtout parfait. La famille Halliwell se souviendrait longtemps de la dinde de Piper, qui avait rougi de plaisir sous les nombreux compliments. La bonne humeur ne retomba pas de la soirée, même quand Wyatt décida de ressusciter le volatile et qu'il fit le tour du salon avec un marron coincé dans le bec. La dinde finit par s'étouffer avec et reprit sa forme initiale sous les applaudissements.<p>

Les enfants firent de grands sourires lorsqu'ils reçurent leurs cadeaux. Bon, Chris joua davantage avec le papier d'emballage qu'avec le chien en peluche de sa tante Phoebe, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Aucun démon ne vint les attaquer de la journée et ce fait seulement était une raison suffisante de faire la fête. En cas de besoin, les cristaux étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Puis on coucha les enfants pour poursuivre la soirée entre adultes. L'ambiance se relâcha brusquement, plus besoin de mesurer ses paroles ou d'éviter certains sujets sensibles.

Henry, Leo, Coop, Phoebe, Piper, Paige et Billy ne cessèrent de se raconter des anecdotes et des souvenirs de chasse aux démons. Henry fut quelque peu effaré en réalisant que les sœurs Halliwell avaient sauvé le monde plus d'une fois.

A minuit pile, un drôle de phénomène se passa. Un bonhomme rouge et blanc apparut au pied du sapin, chantonnant « Ho ho ho ! » d'une voix rocailleuse. Son embonpoint et sa barbe blanche n'étaient inconnus pour personne.

Pourtant Piper tendit les bras et le pulvérisa sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Piper ! T'as fait exploser le père Noël ! s'écria Phoebe, scandalisée.

- Désolée. Réflexe.

- « Réflexe » ? Le père Noël, Piper !

- Mais tu sais qu'il n'existe pas, pourtant. Ca ne peut être qu'un démon déguisé.

- Un démon qui passe la protection des cristaux ? fit remarquer Paige, sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, ils ont peut-être trouvé un moyen…

- Tu dois avoir raison. Si c'était le père Noël, pourquoi n'est-il pas apparu par la cheminée, hein ? Et pourquoi serait-il apparu tout court ?

Ils reprirent tranquillement leurs discussions.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi, un an plus tard, aucun enfant ne reçut de jouet… Il semblerait que dans le monde magique, des avis de recherche au sujet d'une personne portant le nom de « Santa Claus » et de « Père Noël » soient placardés un peu partout…

F I N


End file.
